List of items taken out of Milo's backpack
Milo's backpack has held many items for said prepper. Here is a list of every item we have seen taken out of this bugout bag. Season One "Going the Extra Milo" *2 helmets *town map *2 known pairs of galoshes *peanut butter and jelly sandwich *2 head torches *dog treat "The Undergrounders" *seatbelt *Paris posters *accordion *key *flashlight *granola bars "Sunny Side Up" *binoculars *telescope "The Doctor Zone Files" *spare hazard protection suit "The Note" *doctor's note and list of excuses "Party of Peril" *pipe wrench *duck Worked Day" *giant inflatable snowman (in place of a raft) *hammer *flashlight *two-man saw *pickaxe *saucepan *fire extinguisher *large anchor "The Wilder West" *3 horse helmets *lacrosse stick *rope ladder *matador cape *steering wheel *piggy bank *paddle *rubber dingy *rope "Family Vacation" *alternator *inner-tube *rope *magazine "Murphy's Lard" *parachute "Secrets and Pies" *sleuth/chef hat *ground pepper shaker *baby Milo (In Veronica's possession in a flashback) "The Substitute" *goggles *music stand "We're Going to the Zoo" *net *tee-shirt cannon of knock-out gas *banana cologne "School Dance" *punch bowl sealant *liquid nitrogen *night-vision goggles *glue *scissors *tape *5 clothespins *screwdriver "Battle of the Bands" *giant inflatable platform "The Math Book" *dead flashlight *candelabra *shock absorber *crochet mallet *3 animal-themed dust-filtering masks *Milo's student ID *lamp *portable generator *2 goggles "The Little Engine That Couldn't" *umbrella "The Llama Incident" *tee-shirt cannon filled with knock-out gas *short rope *serving-sized bag of pistachios *2 seatbelts "Missing Milo" *wrench *bicycle wheel with tire *screwdriver *fishing rod *brick *sea shell *baseball *book *apple *3 hedge clippers *salt block *blowtorch *welding goggles *An umbrella *catapult *5 bowling balls *piano winch *cable snares *triple extra-large straitjacket *wind chimes *self-inflating air mattress *helmet *yoyo *sunglasses *playing cards *woodpecker whistle *clock "Star Struck" *periscope "A Clockwork Origin" *wrench "Perchance to Sleepwalk" *lint roller *flashlight *toilet paper *candy bar *can of beans "Some Like it Yacht" *weather almanac "Backward to School Night" *2 soccer balls *2 baseballs *basketball "World Without Milo" *blimp scissors "The Race" *bandages *electrolyte snacks *sunblock (SPF 100,000) *dissolvable sleeping bag *metal detector *small pink plush elephant *''Inspirational Shark Mantras'' book *fire extinguisher *trowel *towel *discus/frisbee *inflatable Santa *tape measure *alien toy *sandwich *box *egg beater *pole *rubber cement glue *fishbowl pebbles *nail scissors *badminton racket *tinfoil ball *framed picture of Diogee *bacon bits *stapler *paint thinner "Love Toboggan" *foldable ski *Ping Pong paddle *pipe wrench *trowel "Fungus Among Us" *letter *cattle prod *air horn *serving-sized pistachio bag *accordion *head torch "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" *2 rhino masks *2 grappling hooks "A Christmas Peril" *parachute Season Two "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *wrench *pink gymnastics ribbon *lemon brine helmet *umbrella *bowling ramp *lemon *bag of lemons *radioactive watermelon in a protective bag *blowtorch *jar of peanut butter "Snow Way Out" *helmet *paper map *grappling hook *2 head lamps *bungee cords *car jack *hammock "Game Night" * industrial tub of baking soda * inflatable pool "Cake 'Splosion!" * chef hat * target board * mantidor cape "Lady Krillers" * fire extinguisher "Disco Do-Over" * bucket * mega-phone "The Ticking Clock" * fire extinguisher * thumbs up sign * umbrella "Milo's Shadow" * green and white flag * inflatable pool "Sick Day" * fishing rod "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" * ball * bowl * water bottle * fishing rod with a claw "Freefall" * 4 Elliot Safety Brand Parachutes * pot plant * beach ball * jar of scorpions * remote car * toy parachuter * rubber duck * hat parachute * blimp balloon * stingray parachute * green and purple parachute "Milo's World" * Dr Zone Universe comic * cassette tape * blow torch * peanut butter * hack saw * stuffed elephant * pad lock * bag of chips * comb * spoons * vial of yak milk * Russian literature * shark tooth * spyglass * sugar * record * magma lamp * map * lemon zester * accordion * smaller backpack * mystical and cursed objects * badminton net * pogo stick * large air bag * dog treats (only object not in an imagined scenario) "Abducting Murphy's Law" * car jack * spring board * bubble gum * 5 tennis balls * jumper cables "Ride Along Little Doggie" * extendable ladder * grappling hook * torch * pick axe * rope "Safety First" * key to handcuffs * electromagnet * bolas "Cavendish Unleashed" * 3 lassos * inflatable raft * torch "First Impressions" * umbrella * wrench * torch * book * teddy bear * playing cards * small jar of vinegar * piece of oak * grappling hook * 2 life jackets "Parks and Wreck" * hose * spade * water bottle * pot full of nails * 3 planks of wood * small rake * slinky * mop * tin of pink paint * extendable rake * Moby Dick * rope * grappling hook * string of festival lanterns * hammer * knitted sweeter * inflatable doughnut * whistle * anvil "Escape" * rope "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space" * O sign * whip * pogo stick * rolling pin * skateboard * fire extinguisher * defective bungee cord * inator (Doofenshmirtz) * grapple gun (Perry) * bowling pin (Dakota) * rope (Cavendish) * umbrella (Zack) * inflatable raft (Loab) * tape (one of the Octalians) Gallery Items taken out Category:L Category:Running Gags